


The Red Tie

by Marshmallow3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Come Swallowing, In Public, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/pseuds/Marshmallow3
Summary: Imagine - being the son of a pub landlord and meeting Jacob Frye one night.





	The Red Tie

It wasn’t exactly the career you had in mind, but after accidentally breaking one of your father’s windows, you had to pay off your debt somehow. He needed an extra pair of hands to lug barrells of alcohol from the cellar, top up the patrons’ drinks and safeguard the money drawer against thieving hands. So here you are, slumped at the bar, stifling your yawns as the night ticks on and you can only imagine being in bed fast asleep.

Settling your gaze on the crowds occupying the pub, you notice people wearing green jackets with yellow sashes surrounding a well-dressed man. Everyone seems to be cheering about something, raising their drinks in a toast and spilling the frothy liquid everywhere. Great. You can add re-mopping the floors to the extensive list of chores to do later.

Blinking out of your daze, you see the man perched over at the bar, tapping a coin between his fingertips with a raised eyebrow. Apologising and taking his order, you steal glances at his face, inhaling deeply and inwardly sighing at how easy on the eyes he is.

Despite the elegance of his garbs, he has a rather pugilistic face and build, a strong jaw with a faint white nick on the left side that hides amongst his dark whiskers. A matching scar cuts through his right eyebrow, making you wonder just what kind of man he is to be accumulating all these injuries. Those hazel eyes sparkle with mischief, his slender fingers attracting your eye as they run through his mud-brown hair.

If you’re honest, you’ve been questioning your…  _sexual allegiance_  for quite some time now. In your youth you had a crush on a neighbour boy for quite a few years before the two of you drifted apart, but you find yourself equally attracted to girls now and again. But between the way his tongue darts out to wet his soft-looking pink lips before he speaks, the goofy grin he sports when you respond to his banter with a joke of your own, the subtle brush of his finger against yours when he hands you his coins, you can’t help the blush that creeps onto your face or the butterflies that swarm in your stomach.

After a smooth-flowing conversation, you exchange names and smile coyly when you hear his velvet voice repeat the syllables of your name, your heart threatening to burst out of your chest at any moment.

Downing the last of his drink, Jacob murmurs, “Meet me out back in five minutes,” before shooting you a wink that makes your knees weak, returning to his group with a gay saunter. Blushing, you look on at the spot he previously occupied for a few beats, wondering just what the hell is going to happen.

The anticipation overwhelms you. Unable and unwilling to talk yourself out of it, exactly five minutes later you slip out the back door and loiter in the alleyway behind the pub. You consider making yourself look busy with the bins, instead opting to tuck your hands into your pockets and kick a small stone in your path, your breath misting in the crisp night air. Emerging from the shadows, Jacob greets you, sporting a flirtatious grin.

Opening your mouth to return the greeting, your words are lost in the back of your throat when he approaches you, pressing his lips against yours.

Barely managing to pull away, you begin to ask, “What–”

Jacob presses his finger to your lips. Clearly he doesn’t want to draw any unwanted attention, and you can hardly blame him. Two men kissing in a dingy alleyway? How perfectly sordid.

He returns his lips to yours; his hands start in your hair, combing through the strands as the kiss deepens. You barely catch his groan when you suck lightly on his lower lip, the action stirring heat in his groin. His tongue probes the seam of your lips, causing you to moan lowly and part them, your hands grabbing the lapels of his coat and drawing him closer.

His breath hitches at the sudden enthusiasm you exhibit, sliding his hands over your lean hips and cupping around to your ass, squeezing gently as his teeth nip your lower lip. You shudder in response, dragging your tongue over his and groaning at the sandpapery texture, wet and warm, not to mention in your mouth.

You feel your cock twitch at the heady kisses, feeling truly intoxicated and floating in your own world. His taste is wonderful, the bitter taste of his pint mixing with a sweetness you imagine is his natural taste. And dear lord, he smells even better, the proximity of your faces allowing your nostrils to inhale his peppery scent with every breath.

He backs you up against a brick wall, nudging your forehead with his to gulp down air. The warmth and weight of his body pressing up against yours has you peering up at him, looking as startled as a deer.

Jacob chuckles, “Relax, lad.”

Gingerly you reach a hand up and press against his whiskers, finding yourself craving the scratch of the fine hairs. Closing his dark eyes, he purrs and nuzzles your palm, licking his lips and pressing a kiss to the bridge of your nose. Bumping his nose with yours, warm air fans over your face, his breath much quicker now than when you began.

His palm strokes down the front of your shirt, caressing your chest, followed by your abdomen, landing on the bulge growing in your trousers and squeezing it experimentally. You inhale sharply, debating the situation. You don’t want anyone walking in on whatever is about to happen. Public indecency is one thing, but gross indecency?

Your nerves get the better of you, your body visibly tensing as your mind drifts away from the present. During your internal debate, Jacob had started to kiss down your neck, latching onto a spot that would be easily covered by a shirt collar and sucking harshly, marking you with a pink ring.

Spreading his thumb over the outline of the head of your cock through your trousers, he whispers, “Do you want this, lad? I won’t go any further until you tell me.”

Jesus Christ, his voice is pure sin. You’re convinced he could make any suggestion sound amicable. Deciding you’re too aroused to not let it happen, you press your crotch into his palm, nodding eagerly and wheezing, “Please.”

Jacob smirks and plants a final lingering kiss on your lips, his bedroom eyes boring into yours and promising you nothing short of absolute pleasure.

He plucks open the buttons of your shirt while you fumble with his many layers. Unbuttoning his waistcoat and dress shirt, loosening his red tie around his neck, you expose a region of his chest and gulp at the godlike sight. You mumble, “Fuck,” eyeing up the chiseled pecs lined with dark hair that trails south and disappears under his trousers. You catch a glimpse of a tattoo but he drops to his knees before you can study it further, his tongue dancing over your skin and distracting you with precise damp strokes.

On his knees, he rubs his hands against you through your trousers, pressing his fingers against the outline of your cock with firm pressure. He sees you bite your lip, breathing softly and in a controlled way. For now.

He starts to undress your lower half, unbuckling your belt and unbuttoning your trousers, then stroking the tips of his fingers against you through your drawers.

He loves it when you groan deeply. It makes him want to stand up and cup your face, plant kisses on your lips and jaw, then kiss and bite all along your neck and down your throat. It’s cruel temptation, but he quite likes the view down where he is.

Jacob leans forward and kisses the bulge through the linen fabric, sliding your trousers down your legs. He kisses your upper thighs and stomach, lifting your shirt by a few inches to kiss along the upper hem of your underwear. Unlacing your drawers, he looks up at you while pulling the fabric down, shimmying your cock out from it’s restraints and taking it into his palm.

He brushes his thumb over the foreskin and pulls it back to expose the head, the slit dribbling precum. Your cock throbs in his warm calloused palm, your chest heaving as you question if this is really happening, or if you’ve simply fallen asleep on your shift and will be woken up at any second to your father clipping you behind the ear.

Jacob spits into his hand and jerks you slowly with a tight fist, still gazing up to gauge your response. Your fingers grip the wall behind you, your eyes hooded and you huff raggedly.

When his thumb brushes over a particularly sensitive spot, you mumble, “Oh, fuck,” twitching into full hardness.

He teases you, “Does that feel good, love?”

You nod and open your mouth to respond, but instead groan a little louder than you should have, looking down to see Jacob’s lips wrapped around your head, pushing forward and sucking the first inch or so of your cock.

You ahh and grunt at the slick heat of his mouth, at his dexterous tongue swirling around your head as his head begins to bob in your lap, his fingers pressing against your hips as they threaten to buck forward. He pulls back, dragging his tongue on the underside of your cock and hitting the sensitive spot he previously discovered.

He continues moving his fist along your cock with a wonderful flick of his wrist, “You have to be quiet, lad.”

“I know.”

“We don’t want anyone seeing you getting all cute and flustered, do we? No, that sight is for me and me alone.”

Ascending your body reluctantly, he taps your lips once in contemplation. Tugging his red tie through his collar, he screws the fabric up into a ball and asks you to open wide, muffling your sounds with the makeshift gag.

He hums in satisfaction, returning to his kneeling position and teasing every inch of you with his exceptional skill.

He gets your cock nice and lubed up with his saliva while he sucks joyfully, pulling his head away to stroke your length with his hand and licking the head at a languid pace, swirling his tongue around the ridge. You shudder when he moans and his lips vibrate against your sensitive skin, growing somewhat impatient as you begin rocking your hips out from the wall.

Pinning your hips down, he brings you closer as he pushes his head further forward, making his lips and cheeks tight around your cock as it throbs inside his mouth. Your movements become still, muffling your moans into the tie non-stop, your fingers carding through his silky hair.

Jacob is moaning more now that he can taste your precum, placing his lips a cm away from your tip, pouting them into a tight o, then pressing them down tightly around the head, his tongue lapping up your indulgent taste - mildly bitter with a salty kick.

Your body starts to tense up, so he knows you’re getting close. Wanting to try one last thing before he pushes you over the edge, he lowers his head and sucks one of your balls into his mouth. He creates an intense suction, jacking you off as fast as he can go without overstimulating you.

Your chest is rising and falling radically at this point, you gasp and groan out against your gag, unable to put the words together to announce your impending orgasm. Jacob swaps his hand and mouth over, kneading your balls with gentle hands and bobbing his head along your cock. You cum straight into his mouth, your hips jerking forward as you attempt to groan out his name.

He looks up at you in response, keeping your cock close to the back of his throat as he swallows every last drop of cum. You groan again at the sensation, your cock throbbing erratically against his cheeks and tongue, your body ready to collapse as your energy leaves you.

Still mumbling into your gag, your head spins for a moment before slumping back against the wall.

_“Fuff.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was a challenge for me but I'm glad I took it on.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr for more content, self-ship imagines and conversations, and drabbles that are too short to post on here.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marshmallow--3


End file.
